


Wake Up Call

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and he gets waken up in manner





	Wake Up Call

You had had the day all planned out for weeks. There was no rush. You had packed your bags last night after having chased a grumpy Dean out of the room.

He said he didn’t want you to do anything for his birthday. That it was just any other day. You knew he was lying. He loved when you did things for him. It made him feel loved and special, and you loved to make him feel that way. So no amount of sulking could get you to tell him about your plans, which was what his pouting really was about.

Dean was not good at not knowing. He loved planning little get aways for you, but if the shoe was on the other foot, he turned into a whiney 5 year old. That was until the secret was revealed to him anyway. Then he would always look like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

Dean’s birthday was today, and today would be your first day of the little adventure you had planned. You had fixed up one of your dad’s, Bobby, old cabins when the boys had been gone on their last hunt. The cabin would be you and Dean’s home for the next five days.

You had given Sam strict orders to only call either of you if the Bunker caught fire or if Apocalypse part… you lost count, decided to start while you were away.

It wasn’t just any cabin you were taking Dean too. It was the cabin where you had shared your first kiss. It was the cabin Bobby had chased Dean out of when he had caught the two of you… well doing a lot more than kissing. On the porch of that cabin had been where Dean had asked you to marry him. You hadn’t been back since the brothers had found the Bunker, because there hadn’t been a need. But it was the place where the two of you had shared every major moment in your relationship, aside from your actual wedding, which had been in Vegas. Since the cabin was so important to the two of you it was only fitting it would be the setting for your next milestone together.

You smiled as you watched Dean sleep next to you. He was still as naked as you were from his last desperate efforts to convince you to tell him where the two of you were going in the morning. Dean’s torturous teasing had not been a match for your stubbornness, and he had finally given in and given you what the two of you both so desperately needed.

You smiled at the memory of how Dean had pulled you into his arms last night, holding you tightly against his still heaving chest.

_“You’re a stubborn ass you know that?” Dean raised his eyebrows at you, trying to look annoyed, but the pure bliss on his face made it easy to see through._

_“Look who’s talking,” you laughed, making him chuckle as you snuggled closer to him, and he gave you a little squeeze._

_“Well clearly not as stubborn as you, cause then you would still be screaming my name,” Dean teased making you playfully slap his chest._

_“That’s just because when it comes to sex little Dean always wins.” You spoke seconds before you squealingly landed on your back with Dean on top of you. He playfully thrusted his hips against yours making you feel his newly found enthusiasm._

_“Who are you calling little sweetheart?” he winked at you, before kissing away your laughter._

You squeezed your legs together at the memory of last night, as you watched your sleeping and blissfully unaware husband next to you. You loved how serene he always looked when he slept. All the worry washed away from his face, and he almost looked as young as he was that night 10 years ago when he had first kissed you.

Your eyes traced the lines of his freckles that highlighted his features, and you smiled when his lips curled into a half smile before he rolled onto his back. The sheet was dragged down with his movement, revealing his toned chest and strong arms to you. You let out a small sigh as you thought about how they felt wrapped around you with your ear resting against his heart, listening to his strong steady heartbeat.

When you moved to cuddle up to him and make the thought a reality, something else caught your attention. The sheets had formed an impressive tent between Dean’s, legs and a mischievous smile spread across your face.

You rolled closer to him before slowly, careful not to wake him, pulling the sheet off him completely, revealing his proud morning glory to you, and you unconsciously licked your lips as you quietly moved yourself to sit between his legs.

You licked the palm of your hand before closing it around the the root of his cock. You smiled, never taking your eyes off your husbands face as you slowly began moving your hand up and down his length. Dean let out a groan in his sleep, and you felt his cock twitch in your hand. Dean still wasn’t awake, which annoyed you slightly.

You decided you had to do something about that, so you leaned down, running your tongue over his slit as your eyes rested on Dean’s face. His eyes didn’t shoot open until you sucked down on him, howling you cheeks and taking him in completely.

“Fuck… “ Dean’s hand quickly tangled in your hair urging you to keep going, not that you had any intentions of stopping. You bobbed your head up and down a few times before focusing on his head. Your tongue twirled over it before sucking down hard, causing an animalistic growl to fall from your husband’s lips.

“Jeeez … fuck… urghf…. Babe… you’re killing me…” Dean moaned as he fought not to buck his hips upwards. You smiled, keeping up your ministrations, only adding to his pleasure by wrapping your hand around his cock. You twisted your hand as you kept sucking down on his head.

“Argh… shit… I’m… gonna… argh,” Dean tried to warn you, not that he needed too. You knew his body as well as he did. You sucked down as hard as you could, moaning in pleasure when thick ropes of cum filled your mouth.

You swallowed every last bit, not satisfied before you had licked him clean and only then did you allow him to pull you onto his chest. Dean’s lips found yours instantly, kissing you sweetly and lazily as his arms closed around your naked torso.

“Happy Birthday to me,” Dean grinned when he broke the kiss, making you giggle and hide your face against his neck.  

“So am I getting all my presents now?” Dean teased, kissing your shoulder before playfully biting down.

“No!” You laughed before rolling off of him and jumping off the bed. “You can get dressed so we can get going.” You grinned at him before wrapping yourself in one of his shirts. You enjoyed the way his eyes hungrily roamed your body as you moved. 10 years and his want for you had never changed.

“Well, I was about to say you left one unwrapped but…” Dean smirked at you, making you laugh and toss his boxers at his face.

“Get dressed you idiot, and you will have your gifts in a few hours. Including this one,” you mocked him twirling around a few times before walking out of the room towards the showers, leaving a stunned Dean in your wake.

You felt your stomach clench in anticipation of giving him the one gift you had hidden in the bottom of your bag. You hoped it would make him as happy as you thought it would. You smiled at the thought of what your new life together would be like after tonight as you pictured the shirt you had picked out with Sam’s help just a few days ago.


End file.
